Menjaga Hati
by Natsuhiro Juusan
Summary: Ketika dia meninggalkanku, dan aku tetap mencintainya. Songfic.


**Menjaga Hati**

**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Summary : Ketika dia meninggalkanku, dan aku tetap mencintainya. Songfic**

_Masihkah tinggal bayanganmu..?_

_Yang telah membekas di relung hatiku..?_

Saat dia pergi..

Ya, aku menangis, samar, aku ingat bayangannya yang menjauh

Aku masih ingat yang dikatakannya..

Membekas jelas.

_Hujan tanpa henti, seolah bertanda.._

_Cinta tak di sini lagi.. Kau t'lah berpaling.._

"Ku rasa kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Kau.. bersalah padaku.. kau meninggalkanku.. saat ku membutuhkanmu."

Diam.

Cukup! Ini semua berlebihan! Egois. Dia begitu egois. Hanya karena sekali aku mengesampingkannya, ia marah. Mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Padahal berkali-kali dia menduakanku. Sakit. Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin menangis. Aku muak dan ingin menangis. Sakit. Benci.

"Pergilah. Aku muak."

"Baiklah."

"Jaga dirimu."

"Carilah penggantiku secepat mungkin, Granger. Aku tak ingin kau lama-lama terdiam dalam lubang kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Jangan menguliahi aku, Malfoy."

Bagus. Dia telah pergi. Dan kini aku tak lagi dapat membendung air mataku. Berat rasanya, namun.

Selamat tinggal.

Aku masih mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy. Dengan semua kesalahan yang ada.

_Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_

_Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_

_Engkau pergi.. Aku tak kan pergi.._

_Engkau menjauh.. Aku tak kan jauh.._

_Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu.._

Hanya saja, aku merindukanmu, bodoh.

Aku inginkan hatimu, aku ingin, aku tak rela melepasnya. Aku ingin dan tak rela melepas hatimu.

_Masihkah ada cahaya rindumu..?_

_Yang dulu selalu cerminkan hatimu..?_

Tolol! Lupakan dia segera! Hanya sakit saja yang dapat kau terima Hermione Granger! Sadarlah! Jangan pernah hiraukan perasaan setan itu menguasaimu, menggodamu. Acuhkan dia yang berdiri di sana. Yang meninggalkanmu. Yang menyakitimu. Dia yang meninggalkanmu dan menyakitimu, Draco Malfoy!

Persetan dengan kau Draco Malfoy!

_Aku tak kan bisa, menghapus dirimu.._

_Meski kulihat kini kau di seberang sana.._

Tapi.. Harus sampai sekuat apa aku mendorong perasaan itu? Tidak bisa.

Aku tetap mencintaimu.

Meski kau sudah mengecewakan aku. Menyakiti aku. Ya, meski kau sudah mengecewakan aku dan menyakiti aku, tapi perasaan ini..

Aku tak bisa memulai untuk membencimu.

Aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak lagi.

_Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_

_Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_

_Engkau pergi.. Aku tak kan pergi.._

_Engkau menjauh.. Aku tak kan jauh.._

_Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu.._

Berharap itu memang tak berarti, tak berguna. Menyedihkan lebih tepatnya. Aku benci berharap.

Tak memberi aku kebahagiaan yang real.

_Cause at the final, I know, you'll never come back to me._

_I permanently alone, save that heart just by myself._

_Pada akhirnya, kau tak juga kembali.._

_Aku tetap sendiri, menjaga hati.._

Liburan musim panas.

Awal dari hubunganku dengan dia. Merupakan akhir juga.

Tapi tak berlaku bagi dirinya..

Sakit. Benci.

Gadis itu. Pansy Parkinson.

Senang rupanya dia sekarang. Aku tak tahu, bahwa semudah itu ia melupakanku. Ingin menangis rasanya.. terlanjur, bukannya ingin lagi, tapi aku sudah menangis..

Sakit. Benci.

Parkinson muda itu, merebut cinta_nya_. Segalanya! Tak hanya cinta, tapi..

Segalanya, yang dulu adalah milikku sesorang..

Yang pada awalnya dalah milikku seorang.

Aku kecewa. Itu yang ingin aku katakan padanya.

Hanya satu kata itu. Tak perlu pakai alasan. Aku terlalu emosi untuk menuturkannnya.

Ia berpaling dariku, karena, Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson.

Mengapa? Pureblood? Bangsawan? Slytherin? _Oh-benci-yang-satu-ini.._ Hot? Atau..

Ia lebih mencintai_nya_ dari aku mencintai_nya_?

Whatever. I don't care. Well, not really care.. I mean.

Aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak lagi.

Jadi biarkan aku, memendam cinta sekaligus benci padamu. Draco Malfoy.

Aku kecewa. Tapi,

Aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak lagi.

_Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_

_Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_

_Engkau pergi.. Aku tak kan pergi.._

_Engkau menjauh.. Aku tak kan jauh.._

_Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu.._

Si brenhsek itu.. ke sini.. sendiri rupanya.. tak bersama putrinya..

Aku muak melihat mukanya. Entahlah. Muak, Cinta, Bneci, Sakit, Rindu, semua berkecamuk di dadaku. Tak pasti. Hanya saja, yang kuinginkan hanya, agar dia tidak…

"Granger rupanya.."

Melihatku dalam keadaan berlinang air mata. Aku tak mau dia tahu. Aku tak mau dia berbicara padaku. Aku tak mau..

"Yah, memang aku, _Malfoy_." Berkata ketus padanya. Tapi aku harus.

"Menangis..?"

"Terharu bodoh."

"Untuk?"

"Berhenti bertanya, kau membuang waktuku."

"Well, ku rasa tidak.. Kau masih menunggu pot-head-thick dan weasellbee bukan? Jadi kurasa aku tak membuang waktumu..?"

"Tutup mulutmu, ferret! Apa pedulimu, jika aku _(sial)_ menangis memangnya?"

"Mengobati hatimu, ingin kembali pa…"

"-Tidak."

"Bukannya kau begitu mencintaiku..?"

"Brengsek."

"Benar berarti. Bukan begitu.. ?"

"Tidak. Kalau itu jawaban yang kau mau. Tinggalkan aku. Sekarang."

Sial. Jangan! Kau tidak boleh mengalir! Atau, setidaknya jangan sekarang.. Please.. Aku..

"Jangan bohongi dririmu. Baiklah, kalau seperti itu penyambutamu, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jangan pernah melihatku lagi, aku juga tak mau melihatmu lagi. Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi, aku juga tak mau bicara padamu lagi. Dan juga, aku.."

Harus kukatakan. Agar dia tahu.

"Aku kecewa, padamu Draco Malfoy."

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, tak ingin melihat ke belakang. Sementara, air mata mengalir, membasahi pipi. Sakit. Benci.

Tapi aku masih dan terus saja mencintainya.

Menyimpan terus cinta yang telah ia beri, semua kenangannya. Tak kan beranjak, kali ini, aku tak kan ke mana-mana.. Aku tak kan menjauhkan diri dari cintaku untukmu..

Aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak lagi.

_Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini_

_Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri_

_Engkau pergi.. Aku tak kan pergi.._

_Engkau menjauh.. Aku tak kan jauh.._

_Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu.._

Lagu ini pun berakhir, menyertai berakhirnya relasiku dengan dia. Mengakhiri semua yang ada. Mengubur semua harapan yang ada.

_Sejujurnya diriku masih megharapkanmu_

Hanya saja, yang ini tak bisa berakhir.

----------------------------------------------

Author's note : review please

YEY.. jadi juga nii songfic..

kok kayaknya ada yng aneh yah ma nii cerita..?? ahh... bodo deh..

yg jelas Review jangan sampe lupa!!! maksa mode : on


End file.
